That Buttler, so talented
by SuccubusXouji
Summary: I feel gratefull to you, i detest you, i envy and admire you and in the end i crave for you. I could never find a more fitting person to complete me as a human and a woman... Long before Sebastian Michaelis formed a contract with Ciel Phantomhive, he was summoned by a young girl called Annete Deloir daughter of a count in Paris. Check it out if you wanna learn more :)


Long before Sebastian Michaelis formed a contract with Ciel Phantomhive, he was summoned by a young girl called Annete Deloir daughter of a count in Paris. Her father's envious brother craved for their family wealth and political status. Along with his two sons and people to whom he had promised a share of wealth and power they infiltrated their mansion one fatefull night, killing both her parents her two younger sisters and every single servant. Their own family buttler tried to save the girls through a secred passage but the only one who managed to escape was Annete.

Knowing that Annete had seen their faces and not being able to capture her as she hid in the woods,they fled in several countries as death penalty was still plausible in those times. Naturally Annete wished for revenge more than anything else in her enitre life and this is were Sebastian appeats.

But the young maiden with the blue eyes ,ginger hair and milk white skin fell for the demon buttler, her sole comfort in this world, pretty quickly and she strugled for months with burning desire for him. Countless nights she awaited for the right time to talk to him or for the time she wouldn't be able to hold herself anymore. And the said time finally comes...

Its early at night, Annete had just taken her bath and is sitting graciously on her bed in her silk white gown.

Her bedroom is big with clasical furniture lit only by a set of candels and the light of the moon.

Sebastian is beside her holding her beautifull locks brushing them with care like every night before she went to sleep.

'' You are ready my young mistress, now, its time for you to rest, we have a fairly busy day tomorrow.''

''Sebastian, do you think you could keep me some company for tonight? I don't feel like going to sleep''

''But you need the rest my lady , tomorrow's schedule will be quite tiring.''

''I know but… I dont thnk I can force myself to sleep, maybe a little chit-chat will help me relax''

''Fair enough young mistress , I will acompany you until you feel relaxed enough to sleep''

He sat in an armchair next to her bed.

His all-seeing eyes immediately detect the frustration on her delicate features. She seemed flustered and uneasy. He faintly smiled as he noted to himself, like she did everytime she was close to him.

Humans were so easy to read creatures, so obvious and plain.

''I can see there is something troubling you young mistress''

His tone and expression was calm and confident as usual.

He could probably be the most well manered man she had ever met, but to her, his eyes allways gleamed with arogance, allways looking at her like an adult looking at a child who couldn't understand how ignorant and naïve it was.

And sometimes like beast onto its prey.

''Well ….Sebastian I've been thinking that –uhm, your knowledge of the human world seems vast but I know nothing about you..i mean except from what you are…I would really like to know more about you''

''You shouldn't trouble your delicate mind with such matters my lady, my nature is of no importance. The only important thing to me is to serve you until the end of your days..''

She stood silent as his words trigered memories from that night to emerge. What she had lost…what she had gained..the night she sold her very existance..and the future that awaited her…

She looked around her luxurious room , the moolight ambience of it, her warm bed…soon enough she would seize to exist yet all those thing would still be there, it was her that wouldn't be there anymore.

Then he looked at his face while he gazed at her with calm patience. Somehow it deeply saddened she wouldn't be able to see his face anymore….

'' I have seen you angry Sebastian, and I have felt how deep and true this anger was.

I have also seen you laughing although your eyes never laugh, and everytime it makes me wonder..do you really laugh Sebastian? Can you really feel joy, amusement or happiness? Or is this a façade of yours, to act as human-like as possible? For me and for you ultimate goal?''

''My my isnt that a rude question young mistress?...But I can understand your genuine quriocity and I will satisfy it.''

He made a dramatic pause as he adjusted himself on his chair.

''So lets put it this way, we are fundamentaly different by nature so we don't exprerience ''feelings'' in the same way.

You humans are allways controled by them, they can take over your mind erasing any sign of reason, they can lead you to actions I find incedibly irrational like…yours, if you excuse my rudeness, and that's what makes you an easy pray. But at same time this is what makes your souls so…fascinating.

Anyway…there are times when I ''feel'' amused, satisfied or content but not in the extent I might show and definatellly feelings like joy happiness or sadness don't even exist inside a being like me.''

''Can you feel lust?''

He skillfully formed a shocked face.

''Oh dear! How inapropriate a question for a young maiden like yourself my lady!''

He face became tomato red inside her white gown.

''i-I am just qurious! You seem so strange to me,I couldn't help asking im sorry..''

His face turned back to his usual devilish expression.

''If you really wish to know I cant deny you the knowledge. In fact its quite simple

No. Such feelings deriving from the hormones the human body contains have nothing to do with us.''

''So if i stand before you naked it would not affect you in any way? Or would you feel

disgusted?''

She couldn't even look at him as she frased the question.

''What would you feel if you saw a naked animal? Nothing i presume. Same goes for me. You are not my kin. In fact I think I have made it quite clear how beings like me feel about humans.''

''So, you can not see any kind of beauty on the human body?''

''I'm afraid not...not in the flesh itself at least, not in the erotic way you're refering to…''

''But you can conceive it! Why else would you maniputale your apearance to look so stuningly beautifull?''

She expected him to be shocked at such a humongous confession yet his expresssion remained unchanged

''I am very flatered by your compliment young misstress….''

A well shaped eyebrow rose above a grimson schorching eye.

''Yes, i am fully aware of what you humans find to be beautifull, and thats why i chose to look like this. This doesnt mean i find it beautifull though...my true form is much more magnifiscent...glorious i would say...''

Her eyes wandered upon him for a whille strugling to comprehend the entity before her.

''Do...do you feel pain?''

''I do yes, but not in the extend you do, not even close.''

''You...you feel pain so that means your body obeys the human laws... your nerves can capture all kinds of feelings! If you can feel pain, you can also feel discomfort, relaxation and even...pleasure..do you deny that?''

''Your question young mistress was very specific, You asked me if i can feel lust, so no i cant, neither desire for the flesh.

If your question is whether my human form reacts like a normal human body, then yes it does. I can physically feel whatever a human body can feel. But it doesnt affect me mentally ''

''i see.''

A moment of silence wandered around the moonlight room.

Its now or never, she thought as her heart raced so fast and hard he could probably hear it.

All the courage in her heart gathered so that she could express her next question.

''i...i feel atrackted to you. What do yo feel about that?''

She dared not look at him. She imagined Sebastian looking at her as the most pathetic being in this world. On contrair she caught a quick glimpse of him as he gave her his usual smile.

''I am aware of that and I feel very amused.''

She turned at him in a stare of utter confusion.

'' Yes, please excuse my rudeness but...humans can be unpredictable creatures. Right when I I think I have seen everything from you, you never seize to amaze me.

In a short time you will die by my hands and your soul will be devoured, eternally living inside me in a form of existance you cant possibly conceive.

And you feel atracked to me? Me? A fake mirage of a human male sheltering a being beyond you comprehention which if you ever saw you would have nightmares for the rest of your ..i cant find that more amusing.."

He even giggled a little.

His words enveloped her like a freezing cold shower. She did not expect him to be so blunt about it . And indeed what exactly did she feel attracked to? For the very first time she stared deep into his seemingly human eyes and caught glimpses af a nature so violent and evil, she felt shivers down her spine.

This preposterous situation couldn't be more wrong an twisted, in fact she was shocked at how sick and twisted herself was.

But he was right about one thing , she had a very short life ahead of her which would end by his hands.

Yet...the fact that she would shortly die gave her a feeling of freedom she had never felt before In her life.

Thats right her life would end, and all the shame and disaproval anyone could feel for her would not matter anymore! At that moment It would be just her and her regrets about everything she had done…or havent done…. She had every right in the world to do whatever she pleased with her remaining time.

She could feel her mouth dry as she spoke the words..

''Sebastian…. What would you feel if i asked you to please me? Would you feel disgusted?

Would you hate me? Would you hold a grudge against me?''

''Isnt that what im doing every hour of the day young mistress? Doing my best to please you and serve?'' He said in a slightly sadistic tone.

The fact that this demon of buttler was being amused by torturing her irritated her to the utmost and made her loose all her patience.

''I want you to lay with me Sebastian, and i want it done by you. You are the one who is doing anything in his power to grand me my greatest wish. You are the only one left in this world who cares about me, whatever may be the reasons.. And you will be the one who will take me from this world. I feel gratefull to you, i detest you, i envy and admire you and in the end i crave for you.

I could never find a more fitting person to complete me as a human and a woman.

You are the most magnifiscent being i have ever met in my entire life, strong inteligent and wise beyond measure, you have something god like and devilish at the same time.

And i want to be taken by you.

But, i give you an order to decline if you dont want to do that. You might not be human but it would still be rape. So please i want you to take me in every possible way only if you want to do that.''

'' My my, what unfitting words for an innocent young maiden like yourself.''

He said with a creerfull smile.

In an instant his expression darkened and his grimson bottomless eyes were fixed on hers as he leanded towards her.

'' You have a twisted soul i find very attractive young mistress. And a fire inside you im very fond of. You have death himself before you and what you want to do is make love to him! I dont think ive ever met a more interesting human being!

I sense no fear, no remorse in you and not a single bit of hesitation! You want to feel the ultimate pleasure by the man you will be your ultimate doom. I think that's marvelous.

I have had sex with several human women in the past, for several purposes, but this is the first time i will find it interesting!

So yes i will satisfy you needs young mistress with pleasure, it will be a very enlightening experience for me too even if i wont be able to enjoy it as much as you will.''

''But dear , how will you enoy this….'' he wispered as he leaned even more towards her bringing his face so close to hers she could feel his breath on her face and her cheeks turned rosy as his features so skillfully and deliberatelly formed a lustfull irresistable expression.

It was insane. She could see how the way he was acting was pretencious but at the same it turned her on immesurably. Well wasn't he a demon….

''You know Sebastian, you greatest sin is not devouring human souls . Its our own human vanity and lust for power or revenge that drives us to sell the most precious thing to us ,to fullfill our petty desires in a life so short and vain when our souls will suffer in eternity.

You uttermost sin is to look and behave so scandalously irresistible, even the most innocent maiden would have the dirtiest thoughts about you.

Shame on you Sebastian for dirtiyng the hearts of inoscent girls...''

''Now that's a fine exapmple of a feeling a have never felt..'' He replied in a husky tone.

She looked once again into his eyes, those hellish abysal like eyes like gates of another dimension.

Then her gaze wandered upon his marble like face with the flawless featurers and the devilish expression.

Before her lstood one of the most powerfull beings on the entire earth, the power of which emited like a blazing aura. And that set her on fire more than anything she could have ever imagined. Death himself under her command, slave to her desires.

'' So my Lady, im going to remove my clothes now so they don't get ruined during our intercourse.''

He then stood up and proceeded taking off his clothes right before her eyes.

If this scultpure of a body is the work of a demon then im on the right side, she thought as her gaze hungrily devoured every part of exposed flesh as he ceremoniously took off, folded and placed his clothes on the armchair next to her bed. How could someone look so elegant and masculine at the same time while naked? How could a male body be so flawlless? How could a demon look so god like? Whille he was busy with his clothes she quriously inspected the first male reproductive organ shehad ever seen in her life.

Her stare quickly returned to his face as he eventually sat on the bed beside her.

'' So , lets begin my fair Lady''

His hand reached and fondled the milk like skin on her neck then moved to her soft cheek while his thumb played with her lower lip.

She could feel her blood flowing faster and her breath hasten by the second as the demon buttler did exactly what he should to drive her crazy.

With his stare fixed on hers he brought the same hand to his lips and licked his index finger slowly and seductively. Then he brought it between her legs and with a smile on his face he placed it inside her underwear and upon her womanhood.

She forgot to take a breath and both her fists clutched the sheets as he gently opened her wet folds entering her with his finger. If it was not for a small sting of pain she might have thought she was dreaming.

''Well well, I can see you are more than ready young mistress so we can proceed.''

Gently he removed her undrewear and unbuttoned her silk nightgown leaving her naked and exposed before his eyes. He then took a hold of his member and gave it a few strokes whille he shamelessly looked at her with his usuall charming yet arrogant look.

His luck of humanity, tenderness, and unawareness of human emotion became all too profound now that the come down to something as instinct derived as lovemaking.

But still his cold blooded way of acting was turning her on in a way even she couldnt understand.

Her thoughts were interupted once more as now Sebastian in his naked glory was gracefully lying on top of her whille her heart was racing so hard it would probably jump right out of her chest.

''Now stay still, relax and dont make any sudden moves until you feel completely comfortable.''

It was like something that couldnt possibly fit inside her, was trying to fit and for a few seconds it felt imposible. Then little by little her skin streched and his hard member entered her whole.

For a moment there she forgot the dark angel of her dreams had just placed his manhood inside her and concentrated on the somewhat uncomfortable stretchy feeling between her legs acompanied by a sting of pain.

He didn't move for a while lettign her adjust. With every deep breath she felt more relaxed and finally she opened her eyes to find Sebiastian patiently studing her expression.

''The unpleasant part is over my dear, from now on relax and enjoy our ride.''

It was amazing how in mere seconds he could set her ablaze for him again.

He begun moving slowlly and tenderly ,his big masculine figure, thrusting himself inside her body.

He periodicaly increased both his speed and force allways at the perfect pace like she was an open book and he could read exactly what he should do to her until all her discomofrt and pain disapeared and her inner walls got more and more erected with every penetration he was giving her. The world around her had disapeared, its was just her and his sinfully well shaped, sweaty form above her.

His thrusts were strong and steady ,like he had done this a million times, yet his face remained unchanged as he carefully watched her expressions chaning one after another.

She felt a sting of shame as the otherwodly being carefully watched and studied her whille is was lost in an equally otherworldly euphoria.

''Se-Seba-stian..i..i absolutely love this….please don't stop, god just don't ever stop''

''God has abandonded both of us long ago young mistress...''

Without thinking about it she grabed the silky strands on the back of his head and pressed her lips upon his. He didn't oppose to this so she continued with all the things she was dreaming about countless sleeplesss nights, bitting, licking and sucking them to her hearts content.

It was that feeling of his soft wet lips amongst hers that pushed her over the edge of sanity.

Loosing any intention of holding back she pushed his lips with her tongue and to her utmost delight he allowed her entrance so she very slowly and greedily licked Sebastians tongue with her own wanting to keep the memory of this for the rest of her life.

It was just like it sould be, warm and wet and hers for tasting.

She unwillingly pulled back to see his reaction, and realised he seemed fascinated by her loss of control.

"My my , arent you the naughty one young mistress?"

"Never-and I mean never in uuuhgg my life could i have imagined i -ah!- could feel this way...i would act his way- ''

''Im incredibly glad , i presume you will like ti better like this '' He said and got a hold of both her legs lifting them above his shoulders.

She then feared every servant in the mansion would be able to hear her moanings but again she did not care, this night was hers and hers only and she would enjoy it to the fullest.

''Sebastian! Oh GOD, SEBASTIAN!'' She kept repeating his name In every possible way from screams to breathless moans as he filled her whole existance. Her hands roamed to every possible part of his body not being able to decide which part he liked best.

it was almost imposible for her to conceive what exactly was happening there and then.

Sebastian, tall , sinfully handsome cold blooded yet so well manered Sebastian, naked and sweaty thursting in her, conquering her.

Admist her dazy state she tried to capture every little detail of this sureal situatiion.

She noticed the muscles in his legs and hips shifting as he pushed himself inside her, his broad chest dripping with sweat and his big hands elegantly holding her ankles.

And then his eyes. His eyes had turned cat like grimson red and his stared at her like the devil would stare down from his infernal throne at a soul soon to be tortured.

''Se- Sebastian?''

''How does it feel girl? How does it feel mating with a demon?'' He voice significally deepened as he leaned upon her. '' I can feel how you very soul is writhing with pleasure from what im doing to you, i can feel how it craves for me!I cant get enought of how much your existance has given in to me''

Then he moved to her ear and his voice lowred to a wisper.

''You are mine in every possible way..."' And every single hair on her body had stood up before he even finished this sentence.

Fang like teeth that she didnt remember sebastian having, caught the cape of her neck and she let out a small shriek. It felt painfull and insanely pleasuring at the same time.

He released her neck and turned to her ear again '' You wouldn't even believe how pain can exagerate the pleasure you feel when your nerves are in such a state, i would love to show you girl.'' He said as his nails, nails longer that he should have grazed her outer thigh.

Do you want to see?''

''I...i want...''

'' Of course you do...of coure you want me to violate you in every way right girl?'' He let out a soft gigle.

''Its not the time for such lessons though'' He said and to her utter surpirse his tongue wondered slowly and sofly on the bite on her neck.

''Your first time should be as pleasant as possible young mistress'' He said in his normal charming voice as he lifted himself once more to look at her with his usual pleasant smile.

''Now allow me to satisfy you thoroughly''

In mere seconds he turrned her around and lifted her on all fours. She looked from inside her dazed state and above her shoulder, as her heart still pumped like crazy from what had just happened as he placed his member inside her, continuing his thrusts quicker and deeper.

He then leaned on her covering he small body with his and his hand reached between her legs

starting a massage like motion.

''Ssssebastiaaan , what are you doing over there, please don't, oh no, no you cant touch me like that , please you cant!''

'Sshhhh , both you and me know you like that…a lot''

He wispered in her ear .

''As well as this…'' His tongue followed the shape oof her ear and she felt an emerging uncontrolabe shaking starting from her chest.

At first it came to her like dozens of times before when she touched herself under her sheets dreaming of him but seconds after she realized the extend of it. Her whole pelvic area went numb and she could feel her inner walls spasming around his member uncontrolably. Now the shaking had taken over her completely. It lasted longer than she could ever remember and she could neither speak nor breath for what seemed like an eternity.

The moment her euphoria was over and she reached the edge of paradise, tears were brought up her eyes. She couldn't hold back, she didnt care holding back and she started crying furiously.

Sebastian felt genuine confussion and worry at the sight of her .

''My lady did I hurt you? Did I go too far in any way?''

''No ,god, no its not you, its just this..this was too much..,I thought I had died and gone to heaven for a moment there, for this is what heaven must feel like, and -sob- then I came crushing down to earth and , oh god was this amazing..''

''Calm down my lady you don't have to stress yourself, im really glad you foud it so satisfactory. I am allways your humble servant. I will be there for you whenever you may need me.''

He stood up and prceeded putting his clothes back on.

''Now please, you should really get some rest, today has been way too much for you, you must-''

''Please stay…..

Can you please stay here until I fall asleep Sebastian? I don't want to be alone right now..''

…

Sebastian stood still, lost in his memories that rushed in him like a tidal wave

''Can you stay with me Sebastian until I fall asleep?''

Ciel's soft childish voice brought him back to reality,

''Of course my Lord, please rest peacefully for tonight''

He layed on the other side of the bed, a silent guardian for the sleeping boy.

His gaze wandered out of the window and his memories wandered back many years ago when a young girl, being a maiden no more told him these exact..same..words.


End file.
